Brago and Sherry Belmont
Brago (ブラゴ, Burago) is a powerful mamodo and panther to Sherry and are main characters in Zatch Bell!. They are considered the rivals of the main characters Zatch Bell and Kiyo Takamine, even though the two of them have only fought a relatively small amount of times. Since his first appearance both he and his panther were thought of as one of the most powerful teams in the series, and have been seen burning more spellbooks than any other team. His possesses the power of Gravity Manipulation and his panther wields the Black Spellbook and has gained a total of 19 spells over the course of their battles in the fight. Background Brago '''is a teenage mamodo with a rough, antisocial attitude and a goth-like appearence, wearing black clothing and having a pale complexion. Brago is very quiet and is rarely seen socializing with other mamodos, he is often described as being "strong and cool". He is often seen crossing his arms or sticking them in his pockets. Not much is revealed about his life or personality, other than he resents weakness and especially requiring a human's help to win the demon kingship. However, despite often complaining that Sherry is too weak to help him, he thanks her f or all that she has done for him in the final battle. He is extremely strong, often defeating other mamodo teams without even requiring the use of spells; because of his strength, which was gained from undergoing special elite training, many mamodo have come to fear him as one of the strongest. This is further demonstrated in chapter 127, when Kiyo tells them that they had battled Brago and Sherry before, prompting many shocked reactions from the other mamodos. Tio becomes confused and asks Gash why he was still alive, stating that there was no mamodo kid who did not know Brago, hinting that Brago was famous in the Demon World due to his immense strength. Even Won Lei was shown to hold some fear of Brago, as shown in Chapter 127, where he was shocked that Kiyo and Zatch actually battled him before. He has a ravenous appetite, like most other mamodo, once seen eating an entire alligator whole. While he has reluctantly teamed up with Zatch, he isn't above harming Zatch to protect him from greater force, such as kicking Zatch in the groin so he could block a more powerful attack from Maestro with his foot (an action that embarrassed both Sherry and Kiyo). His goal is to become a strong and powerful king, although he does have a sense of justice, as he explains that if any villains appear in the mamodo world, he will deal with them with his own power, rather than use any special powers like the King's Privilege to destroy them, which he claimed would be boring if he were to do so. Brago, being the oldest mamodo out of the main group of protagonists (Tio, Umagon, Kyanchome, Gash and Brago) rarely socializes with the other mamodos. The other mamodos (except Gash) also fear him, especially Kanchome and Tio. Brago is considered to be one of the four elite mamodo prodigies (along with Ashuron, Elzador and Zeon) that could only be defeated by adult mamodos. Personality His true personality has been found to be both vicious, heartless, and bloodthirsty, as he attacked Sherry when she expressed concern for the people of the mansion that got hurt or injured while they trained. Brago pushed her to discard her "useless sympathy" but then she could quickly unlock the powers inside the spellbook, threatening to kill her butler if she didn't comply. In response Sherry threatened to kill herself unless Brago obeyed her, saying that he should never underestimate humans and that he had no right to be king. He eventually submitted to her will and followed her decisions. However, his attitude softened a bit over the course of his time with Sherry; Brago is even seen helping a human child find courage and strength in himself, and even smiles upon seeing the boy's strength brought to the surface (though he denies this when Sherry asks him about it). Though he does continues to look down on weaker opponents, and will do whatever it takes to defeat his enemy. However, by the time of his final battle with Zatch had arrived, and in his last monents before his defeat it was revealed that Brago had changed from being a momado who only cared about becoming Mamodo King and into a child that cared about others. In an international online poll, Brago and Sherry are selected the #2 Favourite Mamado Team seconding Zatch and Kiyo. He is the #1 Coolest Mamado according to pollers. History Brago supported Sherry in her quest to rescue Koko from Zofis by training her so she can fight on equal ground with mamodo. Eventually, they make their way to the ruins and battle Zofis and Koko; but when the two decieve Sherry into thinking that Koko willingly betrayed Sherry, Brago punches her for not accepting Koko as an enemy now, and asks if her ambition was something that could be so easily crushed by simple words. Eventually, Sherry gains her strength from within back, and working together, the two defeat Zofis. After Brago threatened Zofis, asking if he wanted to live in fear of Brago even after returning to the Mamodo World, the evil mamodo erased the memories of Sherry's friend. In gratitude, Sherry vowed to make him king. The two played a minor role in the Faudo Arc; they were recruited by Dr. Riddles once again in order to restrain Faudo's movements as it traveled to Japan. This time, they agreed to help, using their most powerful spells while flying in jets to keep him occupied. They later left in the jet after witnessing Zatch's "Baou" rather than socializing with the other mamodos. With the defeat of Faudo, Brago and Sherry continued hunting down opponents in France and eventually became one of the last ten teams remaining, and a competitor in the King's Festival, where they witnessed the state of the Mamodo World and learned of the King's Privilege. While Sherry is shocked after learning that the demons sent back to the demon world have lost their bodies, Brago appears to be nonchalant about it. They then encountered Clear Note and his partner Vino, who easily overpowered the two using their annihilation spells, despite Brago's new spell, and were about to be killed off until the arrival of Zatch and Ashuron, who succeeded in incapacitating Clear for ten months. Brago's arms and legs were struck by Clear's spells during their battle, causing the flesh to become annihilated (much to Kyanchome's amusement). He was healed by Tio's "Saifojio". During their ten months of relief, Brago trained in areas with strong magnetic fields to strengthen his gravity powers. His personality changes as well, as shown when he cooperates with Kiyomaro and Zatch with no complains. Brago and Sherry quickly arrived to battle Clear after the latter succeeded in burning Tia's book and quickly overwhelmed the evil mamodo with their enhanced powers and multiple new spells. After Zatch joins in the fight, the two rival mamodo work together and easily bring Clear's complete form to his knees. However, when Clear launches his Shin Kuria Seunousu spell, Kiyo claims that they shouldn't defeat it, but Brago decides to take matters into his own hands and crushes the spell with his strongest attack, Shin Baberuga Gravidon. Brago shouts for Kiyo to attack, saying they can do it if they work together, showing how much he has changed. Brago is then easily defeated and knocked unconscious, while trying to protect Sherry, at the hands of Clear's demonic Shin Kuria Seunousu body, but is quickly revitalized by Zatch's use of Tia's Shin Saifogeo. Brago then lends his power to Zatch to unlock Shin Beruwan Bao Zakeruga and defeat Clear once and for all. After Clear's defeat, Brago and Sherry faced Zatch and Kiyo in the King Festival's final battle three months later. Both mamodo trade spells and physical attacks, sustaining heavy injury and the battle appears evenly matched. Brago is highly pleased with this, as shown when he smiles; he never expected Zatch to become so strong or that he could fight such a thrilling battle. Ultimately, both sides decide to risk everything and pour their energy into one final attack; Zatch unleashing Bao Zakeruga and Brago countering with Shin Baberuga Gravidon. Brago's spell manages to hold back Zatch's attack for a short time, but in the end Baou breaks through. As the attack approaches, Brago thanks Sherry for all she's done for him and admits that he would not have been able to get so far without her help, proving that the time he had spent with Sherry had changed him from a mamodo child who only cared to become king into a mamodo child who actually cared about others and whose sole goal was not just to become king. Brago then reaches back and takes Sherry's hand, causing her to drop the spellbook, Sherry breaks down and cries on his shoulder as his book is set ablaze by the lightning and he fades away, sealing Zatch's victory in the King Festival and earning him the title of Mamodo King. Brago's final words to Sherry were "I was happy...I had you as a partner." One month after Gash becomes king, Brago sends Sherry a letter from the demon world and is shown to be reading a book, alone, in a classroom, seemingly oblivious to Zofis, who was lingering outside nervously after learning that Brago was his classmate. He attends a different school from Gash. Brago and Sherry as a team Brago and Sherry formed a rocky friendship at the start due to Brago's contempt of her weakness. However, their friendship strengthens through the various battles they had encountered. While Brago often protected Sherry, he would claim that this was because if Sherry got hurt, she would be useless to him. However, later in the series, Brago appears to genuinely care about Sherry's well being. In the final battle, as Gash's "Baou Zakeruga" breaks through Brago's "Shin Barberuga Gravidon", Brago thanks Sherry for being his partner, finally admitting that he would never have gotten that far without her help and causing Sherry to cry on his shoulder, showing that becoming king did not matter to Brago anymore. Brago's final words to Sherry were "I was happy...I had you as a partner." Because Brago's spells are extremely powerful, Sherry and Brago focus on overwhelming their opponents with brute strength. Brago's sheer power combined with Sherry's focused determination give them extreme aptitude, and they have destroyed a great deal of mamodo teams together, such as when they burned the books of 10 Ancient Mamodoes at once with one spell. During the final fight with Zatch and Kiyo, they showed more coordination and tactics in their attacks, with Sherry directing Brago with hand signals. Both Brago and Sherry are able to hold their own without the use of spells. Brago has enormous strength and his punches are extraordinarily powerful, being able to knock away bulldozers and helicopters with one blow and could even overpower a Rauzaruk-powered up Gash. His spells were even able to trip Faudo, something that Keith was convinced that even a demon cannot do. He also has enough resilience to take a Dioga class spell directly and to able withstand one of Clear Note's weak attacks. Sherry is an active fighter, and gains a mace-like staff that she uses as a weapon during the Zofis Arc. During the ten months they had to train to fight Clear, Sherry continued to progress in her battle skills and gained an upgraded, heavier mace with a hand-guard, and spikes for the sphere. Because of their overwhelming power and skill in battle, Brago and Sherry refuse to join forces with other mamodo, believing that having allies would just slow them down. This was proven when the two were recruited by Kido and Dr. Riddles to partake in the battle against Zofis and the Ancient Mamodo; the two angrily declined, Brago for complaining at the thought of having to use his strength to constantly pick up the slack of his allies, and Sherry for her longstanding grudge against Zofis. However, they begrudgingly teamed up with their rivals Zatch and Kiyo as well as Ponygon against the Ruler of the In-Between World, Maestro, which they defeated with a combination of their strongest spells. Brago was still reluctant to join forces with Gash and the others to stop Faudo but was convinced by Sherry and Dr. Riddles. Then, to battle Clear Note, the mamodo who wished to destroy his own world, and his partner Vino, Brago and Sherry teamed up with Zatch and Kiyo against him. Based on a conversation both teams had with Dufort during their training, they rely on Kiyo's Answer-Talker ability to direct and coordinate their attacks. While Brago and Sherry have grudgingly worked with others in the past, this is the first time they have willingly joined forces with another pair and allowed another person (Kiyo) to direct their attacks. Spells Brago's spells are all based on concentrating and intensifying the force of gravity. During the ten month period of training in the King's Festival Arc, the true nature of Brago's powers is revealed. Brago comes to witness the power of the Earth and the life it supports, and in understanding the strength of the planet's life, as well as his limits, comes to learn that the planet itself is the root of his power and that he borrows its power every time he uses his powersThe more power he unleashes, the more dangerous it becomes for him as his body deteriorates from the massive power he uses. Spellbooks they burned * Gofure, offscreen (presumably outside Kiyo's house) (episode 5) * Pokkeiro, in the depths of a jungle (episode 12) * Furigaro, in a valley (episode 51) * Fausuto, on a large plain (episode 57) * Tsuvai, on a large plain (episode 57) * Torowa, on a large plain (episode 57) * Bamu, somewhere in the Andes Mountains (episode 60) * Ikagesso, somewhere in Africa (manga only) (chapter 109) * Zakson, somewhere in Africa (manga only) (chapter 109) * Isojin, somewhere in Africa (manga only) (chapter 109) * Ibaris, at the Devolo Ruins (anime only) (episode 77) * Bahking, at the Devolo Ruins (manga only) * Erujo, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Badios, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Ferius, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Jobin, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Urimure, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Mirako, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Dekofis, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Baraho, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Payom, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Zami , at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Domu, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Ninin, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Gein, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Meumutsume, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Zurai, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Noumen, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Babiru, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Buton, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Minorusam, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Giriko, at the Devolo Ruins (episode 77) * Hoibun, at the Devolo Ruins (chapter 142) (manga only) * Nyobiio, at the Devolo Ruins (chapter 142) (manga only) * Gamelle, at the Devolo Ruins (chapter 142) (manga only) * Zofis, on a volcanic mountain (episode 88) * Majirou, in a forest (episode 93) (anime only) * Maestro, in the Intermediate Dimension (with help from Zatch) (episode 98) (anime only) * Rouge Viper, on a French mountainside (manga chapter 279) Trivia *Of all the teams in the series, Sherry and Brago have, by far, burned the most spellbooks. *Brago, along with Ashuron and technically Clear Note, is one of the only mamodo to have more than one Shin-class spell. *Brago has the distinction of being the the first Mamono to use a Gigano-class spell. He is also the first to be shown using a Dioga-level spell. *Sherry was the first female book owner to make an appearance. *Brago and Sherry were the first team to appear in which the genders of its members were different. *Brago has the distinction of being the first mamodo to defeat Zatch in battle. *Brago and Sherry's partnership is resembles that of Rika Nonaka & Renamon from Digimon Tamers. One is a human, the other is of a different species & both have serious demeanors. *Brago also bears some resemblance to Hiei from YuYu Hakusho. Both have black hair, both are serious, calm, quiet & are both anti-heroes in their series. Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:GoodCharacters Category:King Festival Participant Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters that get their Spell books burned Category:Humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo